


You're Late!

by Aud tea (Audsdee), Audsdee



Category: VARSITY (Korea & China Band), Varsity
Genre: Blind Date, But it gets better I promise, Damon is mentioned for like 3 seconds, First Meetings, I love Varsity please stan them omg, Jaebin gets ditched, M/M, No shoes were burned in the production of this fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yunho was mention for 0.3 second, i love boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsdee/pseuds/Aud%20tea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsdee/pseuds/Audsdee
Summary: In which Jaebin has matchmaking friends and Xin is a really hot and nice guy.





	You're Late!

The thing is, Jaebin didn't need to be set up by his friends. Despite whatever nonesense Damon says about growing old and stubborn in a small shed somewhere near China's Great Wall, Jaebin didn't need a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, cause he liked to keep his options open.

"Oh come on, just one date?" Dawon, his adorable friend, pleaded with that cute pout of his that he's sure was the downfall of one Jang Yunho. Jaebin looks at his unfinished history paper that's due in 10 minutes and back to Dawon's pleading face. The younger has taken to latching himself to Jaebin's side and the latter was no animal... _WHO COULD SAY NO TO THAT FACE?_

"Fine," huffed Jaebin, giving up on his History paper with a disdainful look. He took off his glasses and began to rub at his temples, feeling quite the headache building up. "But if guys set me up with another arrogant jock, I swear I am burning your shoes."

"Hyung!" Dawon gasped, scandalized that Jaebin would burn the shoes of a **dance major**. Jaebin only rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Serves you guys right," Jaebin stuck his tongue out at his dongsaeng before heading to class.

 _He was so screwed_.

  
***

Okay, scratch that.

Jaebin was _absolutely fucked,_ because there he sat in the restaurant his friends had told him to wait for his date. But the thing is, the date should have started an _three fuckin hours ago_

(he triple even checked his friend's text message: 6p _m @ Santorini's! Don't be late ;) ;) ;)_ ),

but his date was nowhere to be found. It was either the traffic was massively terrible or that he was very much stood up. Based on the _I'm sorry, we'll try contact him. He's not answering_  texts from his friends, Jaebin would take it that it was both.

 _Well, fuck_.

Jaebin looked around the restaurant and saw that one of the waiters had been eyeing him for a while now. _He probably thinks I was stood up and I looked pathetic_ , Jaebin thought. Well, it wasn't untrue so yay for waiter guy.

 _Looks like I'm burning some shoes tonight_ , Jaebin thought to himself, already planning to buy a gallon of gasoline for later.

 

"Excuse me, sorry I'm late," said a voice that had Jaebin looking up from the table. What greeted him was a man around his age wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was rolled to his elbows, black slacks and some brown leather shoes. The man has a smile on his handsome face, not at all far from the faces Jaebin usually sees on TV. Needless to say, the man didn't look like an arrogant jock and was drop dead gorgeous.

Jaebin wondered if he somehow died during the time he was waiting for his date because this cannot be TRUE.

"The traffic was really heavy," the handsome guy said as he was sitting down in front of Jaebin. "I'm Xin, by the way."

_Hot damn, his voice even sounds good._

"Oh," Jaebin mutters eloquently, still staring at the perfect loft of black hair the stranger- Xin had. _Well, fuck why did you think pink was a good hair color!?!_ Jaebin mentally scolded himself. "Uh, I'm Jaebin."

"Jaebin?" Xin says, as if trying how his name fitted around his lips (Jaebin could say that he has never heard his name sound beautifully). "Its cute."

 _You're cute_ , Jaebin thought in a daze, as Xin smiles adorably at his name. He only realized that he had said his thoughts out loud when he found his date laughing behind his hands. _Oh fuckin hell Jaebin-_

"I-" Jaebin stuttered, his cheeks heating up in embarassment. "I mean-"

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you for the compliment," Xin said, his lips curved into a smile that could be on a toothpaste ad. _Holy shit, how is this guy real?-_ "I think you're cute too."

Fuuuuuuucccckkkk.

"Thanks," Jaebin mumbled, his thought processes coming to a halt. He felt his cheeks going hotter than ever, even as he tried to will them to cool. However, his date was making that task very difficult when said man looked at him as if he was someone amusing, which Jaebin was definitely NOT.

After that embarrassing introduction, the rest of the evening had winded down to good food and great conversation between the two. Although there was that ridiculous moment when Jaebin just stopped to savor the flavor of steak in his mouth, the rest of the night went smoothly (even if Xin did laugh at him for looking so blissful while eating). In that time, Jaebin had learnt quite a lot of things about Xin.

Xin was currently a Music major like him from the same university. Xin was also a transfer student from China and had told him all about his hometown and childhood. Jaebin had offered his own stories as well that left the two of them laughing their asses in the middle of the restaurant.

 _("Sir, please keep it down. You're disturbing the other customers"_ )

Needless to say, it was a spectacular night.

"Well, I guess this is where our date ends," Jaebin said, smiling cutely. The two had been thrown out of the restaurant 

_("sir, we're closing. No we can't let you stay for another 10 minutes, you've said that an hour ago")_

and Jaebin only hoped they weren't actually banned from the restaurant. 

"I can walk you to the bus station?" Xin offered, a shy smile on his lips. Jaebin couldn't help but find that absolutely sweet of him.

"Okay," Jaebin agreed happily.

The night winds were cool on their skin as they walked in comfortable silence, but Jaebin felt the warmth enclose on his left hand slowly. He didn't say anything, a small smile on his lips, as they continued walking. Once they reached the bus station, Jaebin wouldn't deny that he didn't felt like letting go of the other's hand.

_Stop being clingy, Deung Bin._

"Jaebin," Xin said, so quietly that had Jaebin looking at his date. There was silence for a few seconds before Xin spoke again, "I'm not  actually your date tonight."

Surprised, Jaebin could only mumble, "What?"

 _WHAT_.

 

"Back at restaurant," Xin starts, the explanation on the tip of his tongue. He took a deep breath, trying to sort out the right words. He looked at Jaebin and continued "I was actually at the restaurant just to buy some take out when I saw you alone at your table.

You looked like you've been waiting for hours and you kept looking at your phone. I felt bad for you so, I decided to pretend to be your date so you wouldn't have to be embarassed."

 

"What, but-" Jaebin struggled to form words, looking at the man in front of him in disbelief. _What the fuck? Who does that? Who-_ "Then, everything... was just out of pity?" Jaebin breathes out, his voice breaking in the middle. He hated it, how hurt he sounded, like someone had planted a seed of hope only to throw it out. He-

Slowly, he shakily withdrew his hand away from Xin's warm ones.

 

"No, no. You have to believe me, okay?" Xin denies, his voice calm even with the storm slowly building in his chest. "At first, I just thought that I should talk to you and the let you down easy. But as we talked? None of that was out of sympathy." Xin reached out for his hand once more, holding on tightly.

"Tonight was the most fun I've had in weeks." Xin smiles, feeling a sudden pang of sadness in his chest that he tried to ignore. "You made me laugh and I-"

 

At that moment, the bus had slowed to a stop just beside them. Jaebin had looked at the opened bus door, confused and slightly hurt by his date- no his NOT date's confession.

"Yah, kid are you coming?" The bus driver asked him and Jaebin began to move towards the door. But the grip on his hand had him stopping to look at his night-long companion. He looked Xin, the guy who pretended to be his date just because he felt sorry for an idiot like him who was stood up. He can't help but think that,  _Wow he's a really nice guy._

"I like you," Xin had breathed out, words quiet in the still of the night. But Jaebin heard him, heard every syllable from those lips he's been staring all night. Those words that left his breath a little bit caught, his heart beating a little bit faster, and his cheeks a little bit red.

_Well, Jaebin?_

 

Xin watched as Jaebin's flushed face leaned it and a flustered thought entered his mind, _Is_ _he_   _going to kiss me?_ Xin closed his eyes as he felt Jaebin's warm breath mingle with his. He waited with bated breath for only to feel the light warm pressure on his left cheek.

_Oh?_

At this, he opened his eyes in surprised as he found Jaebin smiling at him lovingly, the kind that should he stored somewhere safe and warm. Xin can't help but chuckle.

 

 

"I like you, too" Jaebin said, his heart pounding against his chest. He watched as Xin's face morphed from surprise to happy as it lit up, his eyes crinkling with a smile. Date or not, tonight was the best time Jaebin has had in a long time and it was all because of Xin. He'll be damned if he let the man go.

"Then, do you want to go on a date next Friday?" Xin asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

_As if I would say no._

"I'd like that," Jaebin beamed, before moving away from the warmth of Xin's body. He hadn't even realized that they had moved closer. Jaebin smiled up at Xin before towards the bus.

 

"I'll call you next week!" Were the last words Xin heard from the pink haired man before the bus doors closed. Xin could only watch as the bus drove away into the distance, when he realized they never exchanged contacts.

 _Well, shit_.

Just as he was about to leave the station, he heard the familiar sound of an incoming message from his mobile.

 _From: Jaebin ;)_  
_11:57pm_  
_So, when are you going to pick me up for our next date_?

The fact that Jaebin managed to put his contacts on his phone without him knowing was so amusing that he actually wondered how the man did it.

 _I guess I'll just have to ask him on our date_ , Xin thought as he typed his reply. Well, maybe going out on Friday evenings wasn't so bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is actually my second attempt of a XinBin fic. The first one was awful. So while I was out, this idea came to me and it worked!
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you liked it! If you want to talk to me, you can find me on Twitter as @ttsfyrad or on Tumblr as atoddsforlife.tumblr.com
> 
> To those who are wondering if I'll finish my other fics, probably not. I might orphan them im sorry :(
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
